Tatuagem
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Após se encontrarem na inauguração da casa de shows/boate, Milo finalmente conseguiu o que tanto queria, estar com seu ruivo, e desta vez tentar fazer o certo, ou devemos dizer quem sabe? Talvez essa história finalmente demore a encontrar um ponto final!


**Tatuagem**

**Autora:** Theka Tsukishiro 

**Categorias:** Presente Amigo Secreto A&M 2017 para Srta_Maga, Slash/Yaoi (MxM) – Saint Seiya – AU, Milo e Camus – Smut, Romance

 **Advertências:** Palavras de baixo calão, sexo explícito 

**Classificação:** NC-17 

**Capítulos:** Não 

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No 

**Resumo:** Após se encontrarem na inauguração da casa de shows/boate, Milo finalmente conseguiu o que tanto queria, estar com seu ruivo, e desta vez tentar fazer o certo, ou devemos dizer quem sabe? Talvez essa história finalmente demore a encontrar um ponto final! 

**Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

 **Notas da Coelha:** Bem, esse plot caiu de paraquedas em meu colo enquanto eu tentava idealizar uma weefic, e foi algo assim do nada... lendo um comentário no Spirit a respeito de minha outra fic 'Aprecie o silêncio', em que me propuseram uma continuação desse casal que sempre me foi muito especial, então ai saiu esse plot. Essas duas fics são inspiradas em um RPG que minha amiga Nath e eu jogávamos, e assim como em AoS, ela tem como inspiração o Milo, que minha amiga Nath levava e o Camus, que era eu quem jogava. Miga, espero de coração que goste do que vem a seguir. Juro que fiz o meu melhor!

 **Beta:** Beta: Minha querida amiga, Chesire Cat! Minha amizade forever! 3

 **oOoOoOo**

A noite estrelada, as ruas praticamente desertas. Passava um pouco menos da meia noite. Apenas olhares e roçadas ousadas de mãos, além dos suspiros e leves gemidos, quebravam um tanto o silêncio que havia se abatido entre os dois homens, que a pouco haviam se reencontrado, após alguns poucos anos de separação. O ronco do motor parecia responder aos anseios de ambos os passageiros. Cruzando as ruas o mais rápido que era permitido, o loiro volveu os olhos para o homem ao seu lado. Sabia que, muito em breve, o efeito do que havia feito este ingerir sem saber iria passar, e até mesmo por isso, queria estar em segurança na cobertura do engenheiro civil e, quem sabe com sorte, conseguir explicar-se.

Bem, de certa forma, o ruivo nem imaginava que ele havia recorrido ao efeito do ecstasy para curtir um barato sozinho. Eram doses fracas, mas ele, mesmo usando raras vezes, não iria mais fazer isso. Dependendo da conversa com o ruivo, tudo ficaria no passado. Se ele soubesse o que havia ingerido, nunca o perdoaria. Portanto, talvez o melhor a fazer fosse omitir a verdade. Sabia não ser o certo, mas conhecendo o outro tão bem, e sabendo como ser 'certinho' estava incrustado em sua personalidade, o fotógrafo profissional preferia não correr o risco. Sem contar que eles haviam transado antes mesmo do efeito da "balinha" ter feito efeito, então não havia sombra de dúvida para que o outro o incriminasse por alguma coisa. Os dois ansiavam por mais, por estarem juntos, e ele tinha certeza que o ruivo não iria nem cogitar dizer outra coisa.

Volvendo os olhos para o lado, Milo sustentou o olhar sedutor que Camus lhe dirigia. Era óbvio para o grego que o francês ao seu lado parecia disposto a tentá-lo. Porém, ele sabia que, de alguma forma, talvez o efeito do que o outro havia ingerido sem saber estivesse a lhe fazer efeitos neste momento. Nunca havia tido uma experiência assim. Era de seu saber que a droga ingerida fora em uma quantidade muito baixa para dar um efeito tão forte e que realmente ela não influenciava no desempenho sexual. O que, de certa forma, enchia o peito do loiro de esperanças. O aquariano ao seu lado sentira sua falta, assim como ele. Era inegável e estava visível para quem quisesse ver. A cada semáforo, ele se preparava para uma nova ação vinda do francês e estava sendo insuportável ter de se controlar. Milo fazia uma força hercúlea para se manter calmo.

Ao sentir o toque sutil, e até mesmo ousado sobre sua coxa, o escorpiano trincou os dentes e, segurando fortemente no volante até os nós dos dedos ficarem esbranquiçados, tentou não pensar em mais nada, o que era um tanto impossível. Realmente, cada um sentia os efeitos da 'balinha' de um jeito totalmente diferente, constatou o loiro. Os olhos rubros brilhantes o encaravam. Um sorriso sedutor... a libido estava ganhando proporções absurdas, o controle férreo quase ruindo, e aquilo poderia ser o fim para ambos. Acelerando um pouco mais, concentrou-se em chegar ao destino, dobrando a última curva que os separava da luxuosa cobertura.

Ao se aproximarem do prédio onde o ruivo morava, pelo canto dos olhos, Milo percebeu sua movimentação, para achar o controle remoto do portão, o acionando logo em seguida. Embicando o carro, entrou em velocidade reduzida.

\- Lembra-se onde é minha vaga? – Camus perguntou, ao tão logo soltar o cinto de segurança. Aproximando-se do loiro, colou os lábios em sua orelha. Ao sentir o corpo colado ao seu estremecer, um sorriso predador surgiu nos lábios do engenheiro.

" _Como eu iria esquecer depois de tantas vezes? Será que a balinha afetou a memória dele? Ou ele achou que realmente eu iria esquecer tudo o que diz respeitos a nós dois?"_ – Milo limitou-se a mirá-lo de canto de olhos, ignorando os lábios colados em sua orelha enquanto ainda dirigia.

Sem lhe responder, o fotógrafo parou o carro na vaga costumeira cantando pneus. Com movimentos rápidos, desligou o carro, puxou o breque de mão e, em um impulso, fez com que o ruivo acabasse sentado em seu colo, arrebatando-lhe os lábios em um beijo exigente e ardente. Quando finalmente se afastaram, as respirações estavam entrecortadas e os rostos afogueados, não havendo como Milo não lançar a Camus um olhar faminto e galanteador ao tempo em que deposita um beijo sobre o dorso da mão do outro.

" _Galanteador agora? Hmm... gostei! Faz tempo, Milo! Muito tempo que fez isso!"_ – pensou Deschamps ao acionar o botão para chamar o elevador.

Enquanto esperavam que o sinal sonoro soasse anunciando a chegada do transporte, olhares luxuriosos foram trocados, as mãos dadas, uma carícia casta, como se nada mais erótico tivesse acontecido poucos minutos antes. Já dentro do elevador, insanidades assolaram a cabeça de ambos. Sem se importarem com as câmeras de segurança, Milo imprensou Camus de encontro ao fundo espelhado, tomando seus lábios novamente em um beijo ardoroso, exigente. Os corpos roçando em um frenesi desenfreado. Para ambos, não havia necessidade de palavras, bastava um olhar.

Novo aviso sonoro chamando-lhes a atenção. Olhos curiosos procurando pelo marcador digital que finalmente lhes indicava o andar da cobertura. Antes de saírem do elevador, segurando o queixo de Camus, Milo o prensa mais uma vez com o corpo e toma sua boca, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Deixou os dentes roçarem na pele de alabastro, ao puxar um pouco os lábios com os dentes, os liberando um pouco após. Saindo às pressas e aos trôpegos, o loiro puxou junto de si o ruivo que, por sua vez, buscou pelos lábios do mais alto, os selando, como se o beijar mais uma vez fosse necessário para poder respirar. Perdendo a noção de tempo e espaço, na ânsia de colar mais os corpos, mais uma vez o engenheiro foi empurrado contra a parede bem ao lado da porta entalhada. Gemidos baixos, as mãos deslizando pelos corpos, roçares e arfares, os membros intumescidos roçaram lentamente em uma provocação lenta e prazerosa.

\- Mi-lo... – a voz levemente rouca do francês lhe chamando para a realidade. Olhos azuis vitrificados, sustentando os rubros brilhantes. – Aqui ainda temos câmera de segurança – comentou ao deixar os lábios roçarem na pele levemente corada -, que tal se fôssemos logo para o conforto do meu quarto? – ronronou gingando os quadris para provocá-lo mais.

\- Hmmm... seu desejo é uma ordem, monsieur! – gracejou. Com um sorriso sedutor, Milo deslizou suas mãos pelos braços de Camus puxando-o para próximo a porta. Tomou a chave em mãos e, ao mesmo tempo, uniu os lábios levemente inchados pelos muitos beijos mais uma vez, procurando abrir a porta. Não souberam precisar em qual momento ele conseguira destrancar o último (ou penúltimo) empecilho que os estava impedindo de adentrar. Mas o fato era que, até mesmo para se trancarem dentro da cobertura, não se lembravam de terem o feito.

Separando-se a muito custo do loiro, Camus se afastou apenas no intuito de acender a luz da sala. Ao voltar-se novamente, sorriu ao notar como Milo observava tudo atentamente. A sala de visitas havia passado por uma pequena reforma, mas não esperava que o outro fosse notar. Não que o francês também quisesse que isso acontecesse, mas quando começou a pensar em explicar o que o outro estava vendo, teve sua cacharrel puxada pelo outro. Sem se importar, deixou-se guiar, sendo guinchado, literalmente, pelo corredor.

Sem titubear, e mesmo no escuro, Milo avança porta adentro invadindo o território de Camus. O loiro sabia como o quarto era o local que o ruivo mais gostava em toda a casa. Ao passar próximo ao interruptor, acendeu a luz fazendo com que ambos piscassem algumas vezes para acostumarem-se. Notando que apenas a cor das paredes havia sido pintada de outra cor, o escorpiano puxou o Aquário para si, queria livrar-lhe daquelas roupas pesadas, a começar pelo casaco, o qual lançou a esmo.

Ambos pareciam estar afobados, talvez pelo fato de sentirem a falta do que tinham antes, mas o fato é que, mesmo com tanta afobação, a preocupação em dar prazer era mútua.

Deslizando as mãos pela cintura delgada do engenheiro, o fotógrafo roçou a mão sobre o falo pulsante, apertando um pouco e deliciando-se com o gemido nada casto que acabou por escapar por entre os lábios entreabertos do mais baixo. Com certa habilidade, abriu o botão da calça e a deixou escorregar pelas coxas grossas e bem torneadas do ruivo. Dando um pouco de espaço, deixou que Camus se livrasse dos sapatos e meias. Enquanto observava, abaixou-se à frente do outro, ajudando que este retirasse a calça, para logo em seguida deitar a língua para fora e percorrer a extensão toda de uma das pernas. Por fim, mordiscou o membro intumescido por cima do tecido mesmo, e sem delongas, com os dentes, puxou a boxer para baixo de uma vez só.

Extasiado, era essa a palavra que poderia definir Milo naquele momento. Deslizando lentamente a língua pelos lábios, o loiro queria com aquele gesto mostrar que não estava ali apenas para dar prazer, estava ali também para enlouquecer aquele homem, como só ele conseguia fazer.

Retirando a cacharrel e a blusa que estava usando por baixo, Camus sorriu sedutoramente, pois sabia que Milo iria querer retirar-lhe as últimas peças. Mas estava sentindo uma urgência sem tamanho, e o queria... o queria junto de si na cama o mais rápido possível. Sustentando o olhar predador a si direcionado, o ruivo estendeu-lhe a mão que, assim que foi aceita, o puxou trazendo para junto de si e o abraçando. Tendo os lábios arrebatados por um novo beijo, o francês gemeu ao ter o lábio inferior mordiscado. Os desejos roçaram lentamente, mesmo que ainda separados pelas roupas que Milo continuava a usar.

\- Você está muito vestido, mon blonde (meu loiro)! – Camus murmurou tão logo teve os lábios libertos. A voz levemente rouca, os lábios roçando em uma provocação ardente. Gemeu alto ao ter o pescoço mordiscado, lambido e sugado. Puxando os cabelos encaracolados um pouco, cravou as unhas no ombro do loiro.

\- Fica de quatro pra mim, Camie... – Milo ronronou bem próximo ao ouvido do ruivo, aproveitando para mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e puxar gentilmente o brinco com a pedra da mesma cor que seus olhos.

Com um gemido baixo, o ruivo volve seus olhos na direção do mais alto, sustentando o olhar. Fogo rubro, abrasador, encontrou as íris azuis polidas, ambas parecendo faiscar. O desejo, por tanto contido, foi liberado todo de uma única vez. Com um gesto rápido, Camus empurrou com delicadeza o ombro de Milo, afastando um pouco os corpos. A mão esquerda descendo por seu tórax até o baixo ventre. Queria provocá-lo! Sabia que estava atiçando um pano vermelho na frente de um 'touro', mas ele assim o desejava, sem pudores e com a pegada mais forte, eram homens e sabia que iria aguentar o que viria.

Enquanto o ruivo o atiçava mais ainda, Milo foi começando a dispensar suas roupas, jogando-as a esmo. Ver Camus subindo na cama de gatinhas acabou por mexer com sua libido. Seu falo pulsou apertado dentro da calça e da boxer. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a tatuagem do escorpião na banda direita das nádegas do francês. Escorpião esse idêntico ao que o grego tem sobre o peito esquerdo. Lembrava muito bem quando os dois seguiram para tatuarem a pele juntos. A última tatuagem que haviam feito juntos fora o nome deles na parte interna do bíceps, o nome dele em azul no ruivo, e em vermelho o nome do engenheiro no do grego. Balançando um pouco a cabeça, deixou as recordações para lá, apreciando a visão do paraíso. Os olhos brilhantes do ruivo o procurando, os cabelos fartos cascateando por suas costas, o falo já com o pré-gozo. Sem se demorar mais, Milo lançou as últimas peças para longe, aproximando-se lenta e silenciosamente da cama, como se fosse um escorpião, letal e traiçoeiro.

" _Ah! Uma pena minha filmadora não estar aqui comigo..."_ – pensou o grego em deleite. Sim, eles tinham muitos vídeos caseiros e fotos de ambos em momentos íntimos. Milo e Camus não eram um casal que seguia muito os padrões. Quando o loiro queria inovar, o francês geralmente aceitava, pois adorava inovar e apimentar a relação. Voltando sua atenção para o homem exposto como havia pedido, lambeu os lábios em deleite e, finalmente, subiu na cama. Deslizando uma das mãos pela lateral das costas do engenheiro, o fotógrafo deliciou-se com o tato. Sentia falta daquele contato, de ter a pele de alabastro para si, para poder marcá-la com pegadas fortes, chupões e mordidas, assim lembrando para quem quisesse ver, que aquele homem másculo e gostoso tem um dono, e um dono ciumento e possessivo! – "Isso meu amor, requebre esses quadris..." – pensou ao sentir nova fisgada em seu membro.

\- Mi-loo...

A voz do ruivo parece um ronronado, como uma súplica, pedindo, querendo-o. Com um sorriso de lado, o grego se controla, pois ele o queria entregue, pedindo para tê-lo dentro de si.

\- O que você quer, Camie? Pede pra mim, amor... pede do jeito que eu gosto... – e, para dar mais ênfase ao que estava dizendo, Milo baixou um pouco o corpo, aproximando mais o rosto da polpa torneada e mordiscou sobre a tatuagem. Sorriu internamente ao perceber o leve solavanco do corpo a sua frente. – Calma, ágape! – pediu ao deslizar a língua no mesmo local que havia mordido há pouco. Passando os braços pelas coxas, prendeu as pernas e um tanto do corpo do francês. Afundando o rosto entre as 'bochechas' arredondadas, deitou a língua pra fora, deslizando-a pelo períneo até alcançar seu local de maior cobiça. Enrodilhou com a língua o anel apertado, pincelou a língua várias e várias vezes, forçando um pouco a entrada em um beijo grego legítimo. Sorriu mais uma vez ao sentir o corpo do outro estremecer e os gemidos ficarem mais altos.

\- E se eu non... – com um resquício de consciência, Camus tentou argumentar, apenas para apimentar mais a relação, mas não conseguiu entabular a frase toda, pois as mãos hábeis de Milo deslizando por seu corpo e o marcando de várias formas não lhe deixavam pensar direito.

Esfregando-se no ruivo, Milo queria ouvir de seus lábios o que almejava. Resoluto em tentá-lo mais um pouco, o loiro desferiu um leve tapa nas nádegas que se projetavam de encontro ao seu baixo ventre. Esfregando o membro entre as pernas e voltando para o vale entre as bandas, deslizou as mãos pelas costas do mesmo, deixando que as unhas marcassem a pele de alabastro. Fechando as mãos sobre os fios fartos que cascateavam sobre as costas do ruivo, puxou-o para que este ficasse sobre os joelhos, mas recostando suas costas de encontro ao tórax grego. A felação entre as nádegas continuava, agora tendo as mãos ágeis deslizando pelo corpo todo a sua frente.

Em deleite, Camus tombou a cabeça sobre um dos ombros do loiro e, lançando um pouco suas mãos para trás, deslizou desde a lateral das nádegas firmes de Milo até roçar em seu próprio corpo. Deixando que seus cabelos fossem lançados para o lado, preparou-se para o que viria a seguir, mas não contava com o deslizar dos lábios, dentes e língua pelo pavilhão de sua orelha. Gemendo alto, esfregou-se de encontro ao corpo do amante, o sexo intumescido sendo aprisionado por uma das mãos de Milo, que começou a punhetá-lo lenta e prazerosamente.

\- Fica de quatro de novo, Camie! – o grego pediu ao dar-lhe novo tapa na nádega esquerda. Assim que ele volta à posição de origem, um dígito o invade lentamente. O gemido alto, um tanto dolorido, chegou até seus ouvidos. Retirando-se de dentro do outro, Milo baixou um tanto o corpo para novamente deslizar a língua sobre o ponto que queria preparar e o lambeu mais um pouco. Sugando os próprios dedos, tornou a se ajeitar e deslizar primeiro um dígito, depois mais um e começar com movimentos lentos de abrir e fechar os dedos, como se fosse uma tesoura, ainda dentro daquele local quente e convidativo. – Relaxe, Camie... – pediu – eu não quero te machucar! – fazendo uma leve pausa, parou de mover os dedos, para quase rir abertamente ao escutar o muxoxo de descontentamento do outro. – Ora, ágape, diga o que eu quero ouvir, e você me terá todo. – e, para dar ênfase ao que dizia, penetrou mais um dígito agora buscando pelo local de maior prazer do ruivo. Não demorou muito para acertar várias estocadas no mesmo local, fazendo com que Camus quase derretesse em suas mãos.

– Mi-lôô... – o sotaque francês mais acentuado. – Me faça seu. – Pediu, com o rosto afogueado. A voz só um pouco mais alta devido aos gemidos. – Me tome como só você sabe... Como eu gosto. – Gingando os quadris em uma oferta descarada Camus mirou-o por sobre os ombros como pode. – Quero senti-lo dentro de mim... sermos um só. – Se era isso que Milo queria, Camus havia acabado de baixar sua última guarda, e estava abertamente se entregando ao deleite daquele idílio amoroso.

Com um sorriso perverso a iluminar-lhe a face, o grego retirou lentamente os dedos de dentro do corpo acolhedor, segurando os quadris com força para que ele não pudesse se mover, e encaixou-se com calma naquele anel apertado. Besuntando um pouco com saliva a ponta de seu pênis, Milo começou a forçar sua entrada, penetrando-o a priori lentamente, mas ao sentir o ruivo remexer um tanto, acabou por deslizar profundamente em um único movimento intenso. Um gemido dolorido com misto de prazer escapa dos lábios inchados do ruivo, o que é um deleite para os ouvidos do fotógrafo. Assim que percebe que o francês já havia se acostumado com a invasão, saindo completamente, o invadiu uma, duas, três, quantas vezes já não faziam diferença. Apenas saber que os estímulos eram cadenciados com a mesma intensidade dos quadris chocando-se com o baixo ventre do grego.

Ao sentir Camus tentar com um jogo de cintura, fazer com que os movimentos sejam acelerados, dando um tapa mais forte em sua nádega esquerda, e segurando seus cabelos os puxando um pouco para trás, o loiro o lembra quem está no comando.

\- Calma, ágape! Já vou te dar mais, muito mais! – Milo ronronou próximo ao ouvido do outro. Aproveitando que estava apoiado sobre as costas largas do ruivo, mordeu com gosto a base do pescoço com o ombro, o que arrancou um grito alto e quase prazeroso dos lábios do francês. Estocou o interior do amante intercaladamente com maior intensidade, queria levá-lo a loucura. Esfregando-se no ponto que dava mais prazer a Camus e com mais força, Milo regozijou-se ao escutar os impropérios desferidos por aquela boca deliciosa. Segurando o membro em riste do engenheiro, continuou a punhetá-lo no mesmo ritmo que o tomava. Poderia tomá-lo várias vezes naquela madrugada, e assim o faria, pois queria matar as saudades acumuladas.

Os gemidos deixaram o grego loiro louco. O calor da pele de alabastro é delicioso de sentir, é gostoso demais para que Milo se dê por satisfeito facilmente.

" _Quantas vezes sonhei em tê-lo assim? Quantas vezes sonhei escutar meu nome ser ronronado entre gemidos ensandecidos? Quantas vezes me aliviei sozinho imaginando que tomava meu ruivo outra vez?"_ – Milo havia perdido as contas. Tentara, bem como Camus, arrumar alguém para tentar esquecer o que havia deixado para trás, mas ninguém era igual ao ruivo, ninguém. Alcançaram o ápice mais uma vez em meio às estocadas violentas que o loiro lhe dirigiu.

Tombaram na cama, as pernas cedendo à última 'sessão' de sexo, Camus tentava a todo custo regularizar a respiração. Sentindo o colchão ao lado mover, volveu os olhos na direção, encontrando as íris claras, azuis que lembrava o mais lindo dos mares gregos, esticou uma das mãos e retirou um cachinho rebelde que teimava em cair sobre a face bonita de Milo.

Com um sorriso devastador, o grego esticou-se todo, para tomá-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Deitou-se de costas no colchão e puxou Camus para que este se sentasse sobre seu baixo ventre. Entendendo o que o amante queria, o ruivo deixou-se ser segurado pela cintura para facilitar seus movimentos. Desejava muito receber o falo novamente intumescido dentro de si outra vez. Enquanto isso, Milo não perdia sequer um só movimento do outro, observando suas feições completamente alteradas pelo desejo.

O francês não conseguia dizer o que os impulsionava naquela noite. Só sabia sentir e responder aos estímulos do loiro. Não queria reclamar, não iria ser hipócrita a esse ponto. Mas o fato era que talvez, impulsionados pelo desejo há tanto represado, eles tivessem tendo aquela madrugada tórrida.

Camus arfou ao sentir as mãos de Milo subindo-lhe pelo tórax alvo, alcançando seus mamilos rosados e os apertando fortemente. O gemido alto, a cadência dos galopes quase perdendo o ritmo.

\- Mi-looo... – a voz mais alta, lembrando um grito, ao ter a próstata acertada várias e várias vezes pelo pênis endurecido.

\- Por que você está gritando assim, Camie? – quis saber Milo, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ele sabia o porquê, mas como era um sádico por excelência, queria que o amante lhe falasse com todas as letras. Adorava fazer isso com ele e, de certa forma, era delicioso quando via seu francês empoado, certinho, quebrar-se em milhões de pedaços em cima de seu pau, e lhe revelar coisas que nem sobre forte pressão ele contaria. Perverso, sim, essa era a natureza do escorpiano. Um amante maravilhoso, ciumento, mas que amava muito e gostava de, mesmo que em pequenos gestos, saber que seu amor era correspondido por aquele francês, aquele pinguim de geladeira. – Vamos, ágape... eu ainda não escutei por que está gritando tanto assim. – mais uma estocada que acerta a próstata do ruivo. Um gemido abafado pela palma da mão direita. – Não, não faça assim... – puxou a mão do outro de seus lábios. Os olhos rubros anuviados pelo prazer.

\- Por você! – Finalmente a resposta tanto esperada. Camus o mira com desejo, um sorriso sedutor ao ver Milo erguer um pouco o tronco. Baixando seus olhos para os lábios que se encontravam inchados devido aos muitos beijos, o ruivo desvia sua atenção novamente para os olhos azuis que parecem o enfeitiçar sempre. Uma das mãos do grego faz com que ele continue a mirá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Ao sentir os movimentos de seus quadris sendo contidos, o francês arqueou as sobrancelhas. A mão que continuava em sua cintura não o deixava fazer os movimentos direito. Ao tentar mais uma vez, teve a duas mãos em sua cintura o forçando para baixo, sendo totalmente empalado pelo membro de Milo. Com um gemido alto, tentou se acomodar melhor. – Mi... – Ronronou baixo. – Não quero parar. – lambendo os próprios lábios, Camus tentou provocá-lo, mas para seu desagrado o grego parecia não ligar para o que ele tentava ou mesmo queria dizer. O sorriso que ele tem nos lábios é algo beirando ao sadismo, e o outro o conhecia muito bem. Alguma coisa ainda não fora tirado a limpo, e ele iria usar de todo o seu poderio para conseguir o que queria.

E se Camus estava certo? Sim, claro que estava. Milo não havia esquecido o que presenciara, mesmo que rapidamente na boate, e queria muito tirar a limpo, quem era aquele moreno metido a besta que ousara dirigir a palavra e olhar para o 'seu' Camus? Ainda com o tronco elevado, o loiro abraça seu cativo, abraçando-o com vigor e aproximando os lábios dos dele. Com um olhar fixo e quase estreito, deslizando as mãos para a cintura delgada, novamente ele forçou o francês sobre seu sexo, e o impediu de poder se mover.

" _Ah! Camie, mon amour..."_ – gracejou em pensamentos. – _"Você pode tentar fazer o que quiser, mas não irá conseguir se mover, e assim vai ter de me responder o quer que eu pergunte só para poder ter os movimentos liberados o mais rápido possível..."_ – Milo sabia ser óbvio quando queria. Sabia como fazer Camus abrir a boca e, para isso, bastava fazer a pergunta que gostaria para saber a verdade.

\- Conta pra mim, Camie... – fez uma pausa para chamar a atenção do ruivo. - Aquele idiota te fez gritar desse jeito? Ou será que você não quis nada com ninguém porque sabe que só eu sei te pegar do jeito que você gosta? Hum? Me conta, amor... me conta tudo... – Perguntou com os lábios colados em sua orelha e mordiscando seu lóbulo mais uma vez, desferindo um tapa mais forte em sua nádega direita e estocando-o com vontade mais uma vez para incentivá-lo a contar mais rápido o que precisava saber. O bichinho do ciúme rosnando no peito do grego.

O ruivo poderia estar envolvido, querer o alívio que lhe era negado, mas ao escutar a famigerada pergunta, estreitou os olhos arqueando as sobrancelhas. Milo e seu ciúme, ele precisaria tomar cuidado, mas Camus sabia que de nada adiantaria não responder. Seu passado estava enterrado, mas ele sabia que o loiro não iria sossegar enquanto não afastasse o que ele acha ser um rival.

\- Milo... – tentando protestar, o ruivo fez uma tentativa falha de mover seus quadris. As mãos fortes o faziam permanecer como estava. Arfando, Camus tenta em vão deixar o colo daquele sádico amalucado. Ao sentir o toque sutil de uma das mãos em sua omoplata, o ruivo percebe tarde demais o que o outro pretendia. Fechando os olhos, o engenheiro se prepara para o que virá. Uma mordida forte em seu ombro, seguida de uma estocada mais funda, o fazem gemer alto. As mãos afundarem nos fios dourados os puxando um pouco.

Voltando a se encarar, Milo e Camus pareciam querer saber quem seria o primeiro a desviar um milímetro sequer os olhos um do o outro. Aproximando o rosto do outro, o grego travou o pescoço deste evitando assim que ele se afastasse e abocanhou aqueles lábios, sorvendo-os em um beijo exigente, sugando, beijando, mordiscando. Nova estocada, juntamente com uma mão o punhetando com luxúria, e fazendo o francês arfar entre o beijo.

\- Non... – a voz baixa e quase como um sussurro chega aos ouvidos do grego, o fazendo dar um sorriso de lado. – Só fui seu... seu! – Camus gemeu agoniado ao ter seu interior estocado e sua próstata acertada mais vezes. O sorriso vitorioso e carregado de desejo iluminou as feições bonitas do loiro.

Como em um passe de mágicas, o que antes era impossibilitado pelas mãos fortes de Milo, agora ajudava a dar cadência aos movimentos de vai e vem que os quadris de Camus faziam. Os gemidos se misturando, a luxúria os consumindo. Deslizando as mãos entre os corpos e passando as unhas por todo o tórax grego, Camus apertou os mamilos, os massageando. Deixando um sorriso satisfeito iluminar-lhe os lábios em deleite com os gemidos agoniados, os primeiros que escapavam dos lábios do loiro. Aproximando-se um pouco mais, deixou que os lábios de ambos se roçassem em um beijo esvoaçante para, em seguida, mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior. Por fim, o beijou com ardor ao mesmo tempo em que gingava os quadris, mandando a mensagem explícita de que ainda tinha um pouco de gás. Bem, talvez muito pouco! O beijo trocado deixou a ambos sem fôlego, os corpos estremeceram e juntos alcançaram o ápice em jatos que melecaram o abdômen de ambos e que preencheram o ruivo.

Abraçando Camus pela cintura, Milo o puxou para que deitasse sobre si, acalentando o amante com a delicadeza de toques das mãos, ao deslizarem por suas costas. O desejo do loiro pulsando ainda dentro do ruivo. Um beijo casto sendo sapecado nos lábios inchados dos muitos beijos e mordidas. Não eram necessárias palavras naquele momento. Com a ajuda do grego, o francês levantou lentamente apenas para deixar-se cair ao lado do corpo bronzeado. De bruços, deitou a cabeça no peito largo, passando o braço pela cintura esguia e deixando que uma das pernas ficasse entre as dele, como era costume fazer. Uma sensação de nostalgia tomou a ambos. Aspirando o perfume que desprendia do corpo alheio, o francês, pela primeira vez desde a separação, sentia-se bem, em paz e, ao mesmo tempo, com uma necessidade grande de ter Milo sempre ao seu lado. Mas por hora, guardaria aquele desejo escondido debaixo de sete chaves.

Ajeitando-se melhor na cama, Milo acomodou melhor Camus sobre seu peito, deixando-se levar por aquele momento. Quem o visse antes, com seu sadismo, seu jeito de fazer sexo, não acreditaria que era a mesma pessoa de antes. Mas era isso uma das coisas que Camus mais gostava nele. Não querendo iniciar uma briga, o silêncio era o melhor remédio para eles no momento.

\- Ágape, banho? – ronronou Milo ao acariciar-lhe as costas. Os olhos buscando pelos rubros que tanto amava.

\- Hmm... só se puder esperar um pouco, mon amour! – Camus respondeu um tanto sem graça. – Acho que precisarei de um pouco de descanso antes de levantar daqui e seguir para o banheiro.

\- Ora, mas se esse é todo o problema... – gracejou Milo ao levantar com calma e se esticar para pegar Camus no colo.

\- Milooo! – alarmou-se Camus ao abraçá-lo apertado pelo pescoço. – Você também deve estar cansado.

\- Nada que uma boa massagem na banheira ou mesmo embaixo do chuveiro não resolva. – respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava uma piscadela. O riso divertido tomou conta do quarto. Sem dar margem para o francês reclamar, o grego foi se encaminhando para o banheiro.

Milo sabia que os efeitos estavam para acabar e tinha de aproveitar o que lhe era oferecido. Sabia que, depois, uma séria conversa seria iniciada e ele desejava ardentemente que o seu amado Camus compreendesse todos os seus motivos de ter lhe escondido a verdade!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

Socorro...

 **Kardia:** Humph... socorro por que? _*olhar enviesado na direção da ficwriter pula-pula.*_

 _*Arqueando as sobrancelhas ao encarar o escorpiano*_

Não, não, não! Kardia, eu volto a escrever com Saint Seiya, e você já surge para me atazanar? O que foi bichinho do além? Vai me dizer que vai reclamar que...

 **Kardia:** Isso mesmo! Sua amiga secreta também gosta do Dégel e de mim, então por que Milo e Camus?

Ora, mas como é engraçadinho! Não te devo explicação, não, seu! Humph. Eu escrevo com quem eu quero, tá me entendendo?

 **Kardia:** _*mostrando a unha escarlate*_ Talvez eu tenha de fazer um tratamento...

 **Dégel:** _*aparecendo do nada e entrando_ _no meio_ _da discussão*_ Kar, a pobre tem razão... ela escreve com quem quiser...

Pobre? _*arqueando as sobrancelhas*_ Ora, quer saber o bem da verdade... vaza os dois! Vaza já, ou eu não mando mais capítulos para a Lívia betar da Melodia Imortal, e a fic em questão volta pro hiatus!

 **Kardia:** Apelona! Matreira... aquariana de...

 **Dégel:** Kardia, pense no que vai falar... você pode sem querer insultar outro aquariano. _*e pegando o bichinho pela orelha o leva a reboca sobre fortes protestos*_

Afe que esse é osso duro de roer, depois eu agradeço ao Dégel pela ajuda. E bem *arrastando a patinha no chão* eu espero que quem chegou aqui tenha gostado. Venho de novo hiatus de escrita de 6 meses, e espero que peguem leve comigo. Agradeço a todos e até meu próximo surto.

Bjs

 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
